


One Second

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil almost gets hit by a car. Inspired by Phil's video 'One Second' and the two times I've been hit by a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

Phil was making a quick run to the grocery store since they had forgotten to buy cereal. He was walking when he heard a sound signalling an incoming message. Phil took his phone from his jacket pocket to see what it was about. The message was from Dan.

  
_“could you bring some sugar too while you’re in there? i saw that we’re almost out”_

  
_WHOOOSH!_

  
Phil took a quick step back as he felt something grazing his knee and racing past him. A car. Phil had been so busy focusing on his phone that he hadn’t realised that the road he was about to cross wasn’t clear. His heart started to pound on his ears and he stood there for a moment, frozen, as the seriousness of what just happened started to settle in.

  
_I was almost hit by a car!_  Phil thought.  _That was so close and I could have got hit by a car. I could be lying on the ground right now, bleeding._

  
He could feel himself shaking and his breathing became uneven. He turned on his heel to head back home and his vision started to blurr as his eyes watered up. There was no way he would be going to the grocery store now. He headed back to the flat in some sort of a haze, his head not yet getting the seriousnes of the situation. He tried to focus on not crying while there were people on the street seeing him. Luckily he wasn’t far from the flat.

  
As soon as he reached the flat he fumbled with his keys and quickly went inside their apartment. Sinking to the ground and finally letting the tears fall.

“Phil?!” Dan shouted through the flat. He had heard Phil close the door so he started heading there. “Did you bring the sugar?”

  
Dan stopped dead to his tracks as he saw Phil. Phil was sitting by the door, staring at nothing with tears streaming down his cheeks, breathing unevenly.

  
“Phil? Oh my god, Phil. What happened?” He asked rushing to Phil’s side, crouching next to him.

  
Phil just sat there trying to steady his breathing. He knew he couldn’t speak without breaking down completely. So instead he just shook his head.

  
“Phil talk to me. What happened? Are you okay?” Dan tried to find out what had made his boyfriend go into such a state. “Oh my god, Phil you’re shaking.”

  
Phil was indeed shaking and the tears were flowing seamlessly. His breathing had got better now that he was able to sit still and not worry about other people seeing. Dan didn’t count, Dan had seen him cry before and even though Phil didn’t like crying in front of Dan it just couldn’t be helped right now. And he kind of wanted someone to be there, to tell him that it was okay.

  
“A-a car.” Phil managed to sob.

  
“A car?” Dan questioned. His eyes started to water up too. Phil was obviously upset about something and Dan didn’t know how to make it better. And he hated it. He hated seeing Phil like that and not being able to help. “What about a car, love?” He tried calmly.

  
“I-i-it almost h-hit me.” Phil explained. Thinking about the situation made his sobs became more violent as the silent crying wasn’t enough anymore.

  
“Oh, love. Come here,” Dan said pulling Phil in to a tight hug. He felt tears soaking his t-shirt but it didn’t matter. Silent tears were streaming down Dan’s cheeks too, it really broke his heart to see Phil like that. But he had to stay strong for Phil so he rubbed Phil’s back and tried to sooth his still sobbing boyfriend.

  
Phil buried his head in Dan’s chest and clutched onto him. “It was so scary Dan. One second later and the car would have hit me! I-I could be d-d-dead!”

  
“Shhh.. Don’t talk like that. You’re okay, you’re safe now.” Dan didn’t even want to think about that posibility. “What about the driver? I hope he got consequences for that?”

  
“It was my fault,” Phil told Dan while he was still crying. “ I wasn’t paying attention to the traffic, a-and the car almost hit me!”

  
“You’re safe now. Nothing bad happened. It’s okay.” Dan assured Phil while smoothing down his hair in an attempt to make Phil calm down.

  
They sat there for a while until Phil started to somewhat calm down, he wasn’t shaking anymore and the sobs had subsided. Dan pulled away from the hug wiping away the tears from his cheeks and then did the same for Phil’s.

  
“How about we go and sit in the lounge instead? As much as I like the change of scenery and sitting somewhere else I have to admit that I miss the comfy couch.” Dan tried to lighten up the mood.

  
“Yeah, sounds good.” Phil answered giving a small smile. He was still sniffling but the crying had finally stopped.

  
Dan helped Phil to the lounge where he sat him down and put a blanket around his shoulders. Phil seeemed to still be pretty shaken up about the whole thing.

  
“Wait here for a while okay? I’ll go make us some tea.” Dan said heading to the kitchen.

  
Phil nodded and wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself.

Dan finished fixing the tea and soon carried two steaming mugs of hot liquid over to the lounge. He handed the other cup to Phil.

  
“Be careful, it’s hot,” he said.

  
“Thank you,” Phil said accepting the cup and cradling it in his hands.

  
“There was just enough sugar for making us tea but now we’re officially out of sugar.” Dan mentioned while sitting down next to Phil.

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the store,” Phil mumbled.

  
“Don’t be silly!” Dan exclaimed looking at Phil sadly. “What happened must have clearly shocked you. I don’t blame you for not going to the store after that.”

  
“Thank you,” Phil answered, leaning on Dan a bit and resting his head on Dan’s shoulder.

  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Dan said leaning his head on top of Phil’s.

  
“Me too.”

  
They sat there, close each other, finishing their drinks and not really talking much. Dan was lost in his thoughts, processing all that had happened since Phil returned from his trip to the store. Phil was still a bit shocked about what had happened and what could have happened, trying to calm his thoughts and finding it easier with Dan by his side

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the invisiblephan on tumblr! :)  
> (I have tumblr too if you want to talk with me there, it's didnotthinkitwouldcometothis there too! :) )


End file.
